f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe Bonfiglio
"Take me over the rainbow, Vic!" - Babe Bonfiglio, accepting a helicopter ride from Vic. '''Babe Bonfiglio '''is the Murphys' next door neighbor and a friend of Frank's. He is voiced by Kevin P. Farley. Character Babe is of Italian descent and has a very high pitched voice. He was one of the people Frank wanted to invite over to watch the fight on his color TV. He also appeared at the Murphy's Christmas Eve party, and is one of the phone numbers taped up on the wall above the Murphys' telephone. It is hinted that he is bisexual, and has a particular fixation on Vic. In his first appearance he stares at Vic's bulge, and he always seems very impressed and excited when Vic comes around. He once talked to Kevin about Vic, still going on hours later about the beers Vic had brought over and how nice he is. He then asks Kevin if Vic has ever invited him over to go swimming. He tells Kevin to let him know the next time he goes over to swim with Vic in his pool so that he can watch them. Babe's obsession with Vic becomes even more clear in season 3, where he can be seen taking photos of Vic's crotch and is desperate to spend time with him. He appears to lose interest in him however, after a disastrous ride in Vic's helicopter. and realizing his drug addiction. It also helps him realize how lucky he is to be married to Marie. He helped wire up Kevin's new bedroom, but was oblivious to Kevin's pleas for privacy as he finished the job in the middle of the night. This obliviousness is hinted to be carried over to his own son, Phillip, as he doesn't notice the dark nature of his son's drawings. Personality Babe seems to be shy and quiet, but in some instances (The Liars Club) he can talk for quite some time. Family And Relationships Nana Rose Rose is Babe's mother. Marie Marie is Babe's wife. Phillip Phillip is Babe's oldest son. Anthony Anthony is Babe's youngest son. Episode Appearances * The Bleedin' in Sweden * O Holy Moly Night (cameo) * The Liar's Club * Night Shift * Landing The Plane (cameo) * Are You Ready For The Summer? (cameo) * Paul Lynde to Block (cameo) * Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride * Battle Of The Sexes * Punch Drunk * It's In His Blood * Frank The Father * Bill Murphy's Night Off Quotes "I can bring a Jell-o loaf!" - Babe to Frank Trivia * His phone number is 412 7429 * He was voted "Most Quiet" in high school. * His bisexuality was confirmed at the end of the Season 3 finale "Bill Murphy's Night Off", where after he reunites with Marie after the helicopter accident, he confesses his love for Marie and promises to "never think of Vic in the bedroom again" (which concerned and alarmed Marie). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neighbours Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by Kevin Farley Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Adults